


Your Freaky Love

by Alex__trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunting, M/M, Magic, No Apocalypse, Witch - Freeform, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Secrets lie around every corner as our two heroes attempt to save the day, and fall in love. Sam and Dean go on a seemingly regular hunt they find that everything is not exactly great. As things unfold; loyalties will be tested, blood will be shed, bonds will be broken, promises will be betrayed, and enemies will be made.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot  
> Tags are minimal bc secret

Lets get it started~  
Sam pov:  
Sam sighed as he looked at the tablet. Dean was devouring a burger on the other side of the table. Through a full mouth he asks, "gotta case?" Sam rolls his eyes but shows the tablet anyways. "Maybe. So get this, a few dead. Houses locked, no signs of entry. All deaths a bit odd, it's only a few hours away. Wanna check it out?" As Dean studied the article, Sam dug out some money and placed it on the table. "Lets go" Sam stood, the chair scraping the floor as he pushed it back. Dean sighed and stood as well, wiping his mouth. Dean lead the way out of the diner and to the car. Sam pulled open the side door and slipped in. Slamming the door as Dean slid in. The engine started up, and they drove to the city. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip brought to you by my injuries~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the car parked on the curb, Sam looked at the house. "This is the widow of one of the men" Sam explained to Dean, who was currently struggling to get the fed suit on. Sam waited, not so patiently. "Deeeeeean, hurry up" he tapped his foot until Dean angrily opened the door. Sam stepped out calmly and followed his brother to the door. A small woman opened the door a few moments after they knocked. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his fake badge, Dean doing the same. "Hello, Im agent Speight. That's my partner, agent Collins" he nodded towards Dean who gave a small smile at the woman. "We're here about your late husband, may we come in?" Her eyes widened slightly, but she stepped back and let them in. She led them to a couch and they sat down. "What do you want to know?" Her voice has a small edge to it. Sam exchanged a small glance with Dean. "Ma'am, please tell us everything you can remember" Sam gave her a pity voice. She sighed and sat across from them. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked softly.  
[[you know that thing in the show where the person talks and it just kinda fades into the scene? Ya that's what happened]]  
"Two nights ago I was at my mothers house, she's sick so I visited her. While I was out, my husband decided to do the unthinkable"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~fade brought to you by my sore legs~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{3rd person objective pov}  
A slightly taller man, supposedly the woman's late husband, takes a seat. He quickly orders two shots and sighs briefly. As the bartender slides them across he glances behind the man. John Doe raises an eyebrow and turns to see what he looked at. Immediately his attention is caught. In the background, where the lights are dimmed, many are gathered. Money seems to be everywhere. As the man walks toward the group, the air gets warm and heavy. As he reaches the front, his eyes widen with understanding. 

~~~~~~~wired timeskip brought to you by Sonic the marching show~~~~~~~

John Doe scoots slightly up in the bed, to see his wife standing in the doorway. His eyes quickly widen as he attempts to explain the situation. He's cut off by an angry glare as another figure appears next to him in bed. The figure quickly takes off, grabbing their things and some money from John Doe off the nightstand. They disappear into the night and Jane Doe glares at her husband with pure rage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~fade finish brought to you by my broken reed~~~~~~~~~~~

[[back to Sam's pov]]

As the widow finished her story, she looked down. "I realize this makes me a suspect-" she trails off as Dean stands abruptly. Sam watches his brother as he disappears to the room where John Doe died. Sam rolls his eyes slightly, "ma'am, did you kill your husband?" He asked with a very guarded tone. "No!" The woman glared at Sam with fierce eyes. "despite doing that, I would never. Besides, i was crying at a friends house when he died. You can ask her! She's a reliable source!" Although frantic to prove herself, she didn't sound scared of something bigger. Like the FBI finding about her using dark magic. Sam nodded and whispered to himself, this wasn't the culprit. Dean came down the stairs, and right out the door. Sam raised an eyebrow, if he thought it was the widow he would've pulled a gun on her. Or maybe he's getting witch killing bullets... Sam quickly stands up and bolts out the door, eyes wide with fear. He stops as he sees Dean casually sitting in the impala. Sam's eyes narrow in confusion. He walks to the car and steps inside, turning to Dean. "It's not her" Dean said before Sam could even utter a word. "I know, but how do you?" Dean digs out a hex bag from his pocket, "this" Sam's now more confused. "How does that help? Wouldn't that make her more suspicious?" Dean sighed and undid the tie. He showed the contents to Sam, "see? That's advanced stuff. Something a witch that picked up the art in a day couldn't do" Sam nodded slightly as he picked at the hex bag. Dean took the bag back and tied it again, then started up the car. "Where are going?" Sam asked, they had no more leads or witnesses. All other victims lived alone. Dean started driving, "motel near a library. We gotta find what witch did this and how to find 'em" Sam nodded slightly and looked out the window as the car accelerated. 

~~~~timeskip brought to you by a bruise that I don't know how I got~~~~

Sam's eyes dropped slightly as he reread the same sentence for the tenth time. He dropped the book and yawned. Dean was out somewhere, probably getting drunk at a bar, but Sam had been doing research. And now it was very late, too late to function. He yawned again as he reached for the computer, he'd be damned if Dean came back and he had nothing. Slowly, he typed in 'Local bars' and hit enter. A few popped up, nothing worth checking out. He scrolled a little more, before something caught his eye. 'Local bartender expresses worry for his brother after many customers die' Sam clicks the link into a newspaper released a few days ago. A picture of the bartender sits in the middle, the words snaking around him. Sam reads the important things aloud, "Local bartender, Gabriel Novak, expresses worry for his brother after many customers die. The employee worries both that his brother could be the next victim, or the killer. After all, many witnesses claim to have seen his brother with the victims before death. Castiel Novak has been questioned by the police but lack of evidence has kept him from being arrested. Since the recent deaths, less and less customers have come in. 'I just hope nothing happens to my brother, if he gets hurt I don't know what I'd do' Gabriel says. Many wonder, if not Castiel, then who?" Sam glances for the name of the bar, quickly finding it. He typed in 'Edlund's bar; angels, drinks, and games' to his maps and it came up within seconds. Only a few minutes from the motel. Satisfied, Sam places all the books and his laptop aside. As soon as he lays his head down, he drifts to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip brought to you by my tan line~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~pov chance brought to you by my need to finish this~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel pov:  
The bartender woke to a blaring alarm and blue eyes glaring at him. It only took a moment for him to figure out why. He jolted up, a quick glance at the clock confirmed his suspicion. His shift started in less than ten minutes. As the man raced to get ready, his younger brother started on a lecture. That's how it usually went.  
[[backstory time]]  
Although the two are far apart in age, they're very close. Castiel was the youngest in the Novak family, recently turned twenty-one. Gabriel was the middle child, ten years older than his brother. Although he prided himself on looking as young as the other man. The eldest in the family was Michael, thirty-five years old. The younger two never much saw the eldest brother, he was always off doing something. There was another, Rafael. Between Micheal and Gabriel, but he'd unfortunately passed. The Novak's lived a simple enough life. Soon after Gabriel's birth, their mother got extremely ill. She and their father weren't around during the older boy's upbringing. It was a miracle when she got better, almost ten years later. Then she got pregnant. Turned out, she wasn't better, she died during child birth. Their father, who was always a jumpy man, was heartbroken. He disappeared and soon the boys received word that he was never found. Left as orphans, the four children didn't know what to do. Gabriel was attempting to take care of the baby brother, Michael attempting to be a good eldest brother, and Rafael struggling with depression after his parents died. As soon as Michael turned eighteen, he was gone. Soon after, Rafael killed himself. Gabriel continued to take care of his baby brother and now both had a job. As he looked back at the youngest brother, he smiled. He was proud that the boy had grown up decent. No parents and brother's whom he didn't know, Castiel turned out okay. Gabriel pulled his shoelaces and raced to the door. "This is why you get up on time!" Castiel chided his older brother, who just rolled his eyes. "Can it, kid" Gabriel spoke quickly as he raced out the door, Castiel directly behind. The two brothers raced towards the bar where they worked. They bust through the doors to see the manager. "Novak!" She glared at the two, addressing both of them at once, "I see you're late. Again,"  
"Ma'am, don't mean to cut you off but technically our shift starts in one minute. We're early" Gabriel smirked slightly at his own smart-ass comeback. The manager, Ms. Ellen Harvelle, glared at the bartender. She seemed to think through her options. Fire two of her best members, or let them off the hook again. "Alright, you two. But the day you're late, even by a millisecond, you're fired!" Gabriel rolled his eyes, "yes ma'am" he looks over to his brother. Castiel just offered a nod to the woman. The two headed further in, Gabriel heading to the bar area. Castiel waved a quick goodbye towards his brother as he went to wherever the hell he goes. Gabriel stares cleaning his section of the counter top. He gets to be behind the bar instead of walking around, so he's a lucky guy. And he always gets the interesting customers. The others gathered around and help clean up. As everyone got set up, Gabriel starting thinking. This job wasn't the best, but the pay was alright. His brother got more than him, so they usually just shared the income. If the really wanted they could work at a really high in place, but here was fine. Except for the recent deaths. Both Gabriel and Castiel are very concerned about them. No one seems to know what was going on. And Cas was a suspect. Gabe knew it wasn't his brother, but then who. Many candidates appeared in his head, but all of the employees had been questioned and found innocent. Every customer that paid with card had been questioned as well. The police had absolutely no suspects. Cas and Gabe had no idea either. Anyone they thought could've done it, they'd been questioned already. And the deaths were just so bizarre, the police wouldn't know the culprit if he walked right in front of them. The bar was losing money, no one wanted to come to a killer camp. Gabe could see himself quitting and leaving this dump behind him. But he couldn't. Cas loved it here, very open towards just about everything. And just the home feel to it. Although all they could afford was a one bedroom apartment, they loved it. Neither Novak could bring himself to leave. Gabe snapped out of thought as Ellen called attention. "Everyone listen up!" She shouted over the slight talking, quieting everyone down. "Since we've been loosing customers lately, we've gotta show the guys who still come a good time. Yeah?"  
"Yes ma'am!" Everyone answered her at once, making it louder than really necessary.  
"So we're gonna be better than ever!"  
"Yes ma'am!" Again the chorus of voices made it just a little too loud. Gabriel sighed with the amount of enthusiasm. The business was very quickly decaying with all the murders. "sooooOOOOO GET TO WORK!" Ellen shouted her 'signature' phrase that started everyday. Gabriel went back to silently cleaning, getting ready for the few customers he might get. As Ellen turned the open sign, they all kept working. No one walked in. And probably no one would. 

~~~time skip brought to you by my late homework that I should be doing~~~

About halfway through Gabriel's shift and still only a few customers filtering in and out. Of course they had the regular, Luke. No one liked him, earning the nickname Lucifer. He sat in his normal spot, the corner. Glaring at everyone, Gabriel wouldn't be surprised if he was the killer. As soon as Gabriel thought that, someone suspicious walked in. Dressed in a shitty suit, and holding an obviously fake badge the man walks toward the bar. Gabriel raises an eyebrow as the man sits on front of him. "Want a drink, officer?" The man shook his head and displayed his badge on the counter. "Agent Collins, Im here to question some employees. I understand some patrons have died. Can you tell me about that?" Gabriel sighed, of course that's what he wanted to talk about. "If you want to convect my brother I'll tell you it's not him"  
"Why not?"  
"We live together, anything he does I know about. He's never come home from a killing."  
"How do you know?"  
"He's my brother, I think I know"  
"You'd think...." the agent trailed off as different thoughts took over. Gabriel didn't say anything, letting the man think. "Well anyways if you want to arrest anyone I suggest Luke. Luke Felix, he seems like a killer" the man sighed, making a note of the name. "I think I'll take that drink..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip brought to you by Micheal Mell~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel stood behind the bar, craning his neck to see his brother. Castiel was leaning against Luke's table, a flirty smile on his lips. It was obvious that Luke had a thing for the boy, probably why he kept coming back. And Castiel kept playing around with him for the good tips. Gabriel turned away to face agent Collins again, a jazzy tune starting up. He couldn't look away from the counter, pondering what to do. He stayed still until Collins poked his hand, "too many shots?" Asked the little less than sober man. Gabriel smiled and shook his head, "not exactly...." he kept his eyes down and continued working. He really needed to get over it, that he knew. But how could he? That's his baby brother doing that shit- Gabriel stops himself. It's not his decision what Castiel does and he needs to remember that. He glances back towards his brother and immediately turns away. Even if he's supportive it doesn't mean he has to watch. Agent Collins is staring at nothing, soberness slowly slipping away. "Hey, barkeep? Did you kill those people?" It seems like an out of the blue question but it's also coming from a drunk, fake, FBI agent. Gabriel laughs, "me? Never. I mean.... they all did sl- never mind. Yeah, I didn't do it. Ask Cas if you need to" the man rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his drink. What a professional. 

~~~~~~~~~~me doing the thing again brought to you by Mr. Johnson and his lack of seeing my phone~~~~~~~~~~

[[time skip]]  
[[3rd person objective pov]]

Two slightly chilled men waltzed out of Edlund's bar, linked hands in tow. The slightly taller male all over the smaller one. Although neither seemed to mind as they rushed off into the night, probably going to some sleazy motel for some mediocre sex. Judging from the looks of it, the smaller man would get some damn good money out of it. The two raced along, probably about to come in their pants from anticipation. Once inside, an in fact sleazy motel, the taller man (who for the sake of this story will now be called X) pushed the smaller man (who for the sake of this story will now be called Y) into the wall. X nibbled at Y's neck and shoulders, pleading. Y slid off his clothes casually and let X devour him. As the two did their thing, a mysterious figure looks on. The newcomer (who for the sake of this story will now be called Z) watched the two with pure anger, eyes practically glowing. He started muttering something under his breath, rage filling his incantation. As the words flow out of his mouth X suddenly starts backing away from Y, dropping him to the ground. Y looks up, extremely confused as X grabs a gun and shoots himself. Y starts screaming, jumping up and grabbing his phone to make a call. As he does the door bursts open, Sam and Dean stand there guns loaded and ready. Y's phone call went through, and a voice is heard from the other side. "Cas? What's wrong? Did it not go well? I'll pick you up"  
"Gabriel" says Y, now known as Cas, "the guy killed himself just now"  
"WHAT? Cas get home, now! I don't care about money you need to be safe. We're moving tomorrow! I swear to god, I've let you be a stripper and sleep around but you're not safe!" As Gabriel keeps yelling Z slowly fades away and gets the hell out of dodge. Sam and Dean look at Cas, apparently the stripper brother of Gabriel, and try to figure out what the hell is going on. While Dean tried to avert his eyes from the objectively very attractive male standing with hardly any clothes on.  
"What the hell..."


	2. Fallen angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets some scary ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is bad

Lucifer POV;  
The Walmart employees were probably very confused as a dark figure sprinted in only to trip hard. The figure was named Luke Felix, aka Lucifer. He had a bit of a problem. The man he had fallen in love with had taken another man home. Again. He watched as Castiel and some random guy kissed and humped and attempted sex. Luckily, Luke was able to stop it. His powers had been growing extremely quickly and he didn’t even need a hex bag. He made that man kill himself, Castiel will never have sex with that ugly fraud. Luke slowly sat up, looking around the target. Employees stood around him, hands out. “Uhhh, are you okay?” One of the employees asked, caustically stepping closer. Luke glanced at the worker, forcing himself to calm down. “I’ll survive, thank you” as he replied the employee shooed away everyone else. There’s nothing to see. Just another crazy dude at Walmart. The employee helped Luke onto his feet and bid him goodbye. In order to avoid suspicion, the witch started browsing the store. He didn’t want to buy anything but where else would he have run? Walmart is always open and tons of creeps walk in at the ungodly hours. After his little failure at the doors, Luke had to buy something. He felt wrong not doing so. Yes, after murdering someone he felt bad not buying from a store. Sue him, actually don’t. Luke wondered around, throwing random things into a basket. He came to a sudden stop to examine his selection. Fake glitter, silly putty, a dress, chips, an ugly throw pillow, reading glasses, and a cat collar with a bell. What a haul, he pushed the basket towards the check out. Oh yeah, he was going to buy everything. He didn’t really need, or want, any of those items but he would find a use somehow. On the way to the checkout he grabbed medical gloves and a mask. He rolled in and placed his items on the conveyer belt and watched as a cashier rang up his items. Luke pulled out his wallet and starting counting money. He had more than usual, and grinned at the amount. “That will be twenty dollars and seventeen cents please” Luke pulled out the money and paid for his items. After everything got bagged, Luke casually sauntered out of the store. He started walking in a random direction and let his thoughts take over. His feet stumbled as he thought about the murders, no casualties, of his love. It felt good to use his powers, but did he need to kill? No, he needed to protect. That’s all he did, protect his love. Who was next? Cas would be harder to reach after the recent death. He might stay home for a day or two, but he might have to go in because of the failing business. Out of everything, Luke was the least happy about that. He wanted Cas to thrive, have a wonderful life. Right now, the money wasn’t enough and he was turning to other methods- No. He wouldn’t think about it, he couldn’t think about it. Luke would have to keep Cas happy and his. That was harder than one would think, as too many people existed that wanted to stop Luke. Way too many people, he couldn’t kill them all. Could he? Absolutely not, he only had to hurt those who hurt Cas. That’s what matters, nothing else. As Luke tried to snap out of his little monologue, he fell. Recently it seems that he’s rather good at that. As he starts picking himself up, he noticed at hand extended to help him. As he looked further up, he found out who that hand was attached to. 

 

~~~pov change brought to you by my failed midterms~~~

 

[[Castiel pov]]  
What the fuck, what the actual fuck. One moment, Cas was doing his job. The next, someone’s dead. He had to watch some guy, named Tim, kill himself. Just out of the blue, Cas didn’t even know that a gun was in the room. And then some random guys burst in the room right as Cas called Gabriel. That was a fun conversation.  
"Cas? What's wrong? Did it not go well? I'll pick you up"  
"Gabriel" said Cas, "the guy killed himself just now"  
"WHAT? Cas get home, now! I don't care about money you need to be safe. We're moving tomorrow! I swear to god, I've let you be a stripper and sleep around but you're unsafe!" Cas had flinched at that, but by now Gabriel has calmed down enough to just talk. The other two guys kept asking questions as they searched around the room. Fear, like Cas has never known. People are dying because of him, what could he do? He was afraid, so afraid. Things like this don’t just happen. In front of these men, he had to keep his cool. Seem fine. But just look at him, wearing just boxers. You could see the bruises and marks from all his partners, caked on his skin was Tim’s blood. That was terrifying, it felt strange to have someone’s blood on him. So many things have happened to him, but this scarred him so bad. One of the men glanced at him, “hey are you gonna put some clothes on or what?” Cas froze, he didn’t have anything on did he? He looked around for clothes, at least a shirt but the only one he had was covered in blood. Yeah, he’d survive. The guy that spoke, the shorter one, had taken off his outer flannel shirt. “My name’s Dean Winchester, that’s my brother Sam. Here, take this” as he spoke Dean threw the flannel. Cas caught it with ease and slipped on the large garment. He rolled his sleeves slightly and buttoned up the front. The shirt covered most of his body and he thought about wearing it for his job. It certainly would do well, he might wear it soon. Dean’s eyes lingered upon the sight, Cas smirked slightly. “Ummm anyways we think you might be in danger. It’s a witch. Can you help?” Cas nodded, he was always a skeptic and the idea of witches didn’t phase him. “What can I do?”  
“Well I think the witch isn’t after you” Sam spoke with ease, casually waving off Dean’s objection.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I think if they wanted you dead, you’d be dead by now”  
“Makes sense. But why does everyone around me die?”  
“Do they have anything in common?”  
“Well right before they all died I slept with them...”  
“Aha!” Dean snapped his fingers as he understood the motive. “The witch is jealous. All the people keep sleeping with you but he wants to be in that bed. Kill all the competition and then there’s no competition” Sam nodded at the statement, “so...”  
“I can’t stop sleeping with people,” Cas suddenly burst out, “that’s most of my income!” Sam sighed, “Cas, right?” Cas nodded as Sam continued, “you have to it’s the only way to stop the killings”  
“But you’ll never catch the witch if he stops killing people...” Dean’s eyes widened st Cas’ statement. “So you’re saying to use you as bait? No way?”  
“I can keep myself safe! I one or both of you is there I’d be fine!” Sam suddenly grinned, “I have an idea. Dean what if you an-“  
“No way,” Dean interrupted his brother angrily. “What ever you’re thinking, no.” Sam laughed lightly, “okay, okay!” Cas tilted his head in confusion, he didn’t truly understand the conversation that he’d just witnessed. However, he just shrugged it off. Probably didn’t matter. “Well, what are we going to do?”

~~~time skip brought to you by my crippling loneliness~~~

After another half hour, Cas suggested they leave. The Winchester’s agreed and the three drove to another shit hotel. Cas texted the address to Gabriel, who was still very confused and angry. The squad arrived and unloaded. Cas had taken his clothes but still had on Dean’s shirt. He loved how warm it was. Speaking of, Dean seemed to wear like ten? Was he going to die of heatstroke? Cas would never know. Maybe the layers is why he’s so hot. Cas laughed internally at the joke as he walked into the room. Sam and Dean day around the kitchen table. Cas closed and locked the door before joining. “So, I still have work?” Sam and Dean looked over towards him, confusion in their eyes. They didn’t care, that much was obvious. A knock rang out on the wooden door. 

~~~~~~~~~~pov change and time skip brought to you by by sweaty back~~~~~~~~~

[[Gabriel pov]]

The bartender knocked harshly on the wooden door that his brother was supposedly behind. This was not happening. His own little brother, his baby bro, a witness to murder? Gabriel didn’t really know what happened, but he was upset. How could he not be? This was his brother, the only person who he loved. And now he was doing some crazy shit. Like dying? What the fuck? He was upset, to say the least. Two random ass dudes sitting at a table with his brother. Who seemed only mildly concerned? Was he okay? Gabriel honestly couldn’t tell, but the two dudes seemed to be fiine. Gabriel wasn’t fine, that was sure. How? Why? When? Who? The world may never know. Gabriel felt extremely uncomfortable in History gut. He couldn’t really figure out why until Cas asked about it. “Damn, anyone have ibuprofen? Got a stomach ache or something...” Gabriel watched in horror as his brother fell to the ground. Then the two others. Then his own body gave way. Luke Felix stood over his brother. “He’s mine, kiddo!” The two disappeared and Gabriel fucking died. 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza  
> I know there is a lot of timeskips and it's kinda short but I tried


End file.
